


亲爱的这就是爱情

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·现实向 ooc必然 注意避雷·与真人现实无关 请勿上升·来自之前“唯一没有的能力是喜欢一个人”的那个脑洞，全程恋爱脑，不喜自避·补个档——“拜托你请全力以赴地来爱我吧。”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为感觉一次性发，阅读体验不太好，所以就一个章节一个章节的发吧。

01.

“我猜羽生没有谈过恋爱吧？”

“其实……我谈过的。”

在退役多年之后的聚会上说出这个回答，大家的反应在羽生的意料之中。在场的人和声一般整齐地发出一声惊呼，果不其然他被团团围住询问“到底什么时候谈的恋爱”、“你居然瞒了我们所有人”、“明明最不可能谈恋爱的就是你吧”之类的话，他一边苦笑着一边想着如何婉转地转移这个话题，但众人偏偏就是不依不挠，非要讨论出真相来。

怎么可能呢？这个致力于将终身事业投入花滑的男人居然骗过所有人偷偷谈过恋爱，而且时隔多年后才在他们这群退役选手的聚会中坦然说出这个无人知晓的秘密，实在令人难以置信，或许这只是个为了推辞相亲、拿来调节气氛的玩笑？

然而羽生回答的神情看上去并不是在开玩笑，也没有在刻意说谎，即使他只说出了几个字而已。在场的人起哄完之后接着面面相觑，陷入了短暂的沉默。

“真的吗？”连毫不知情的织田都一头雾水了，“我从来不知道。”

羽生暗自松了一口气，他不后悔说出这件事，他不可能否认。片刻，他低头看着杯中与水一同晃荡的灯的影子，轻轻地说：“是秘密。”

众人的沉默又更长了些，脸上的神情更茫然了，他们也并不知道羽生说的究竟是真是假，好奇的心都在胸腔里兴奋的蹦跳，但没有人再多问一句，也不知从何问起。他们更宁愿相信这只是羽生为了保持单身而编出一个故事，又或者是保持一种心照不宣的默契——毕竟退役之后难得的聚会，玩的高兴是最重要的。

伤心事，都该忘记的。

在场唯一知道发生了什么事的隋文静听见了另一边聚会的对话，转身越过重新进入欢快气氛的人群看着羽生的背影许久，很快她转过头来观察旁边将啤酒一饮而尽的博洋，皱了皱眉。

她能清楚地听见那些话，也许博洋也听得见。而博洋只是很慢地喝完了一罐啤酒，他们这边刚刚结束一轮叙旧的话题。对面坐着跑来这边聚会的宇野，才听完另一边的聚会传过来的话题，回过神来愣愣地看着突然间沉默的博洋，想出声又不知如何开口，因为他也不知道到底发生了什么事——气氛好像瞬间变化，就在羽生说话的时候，仿佛中间有一条线似的，一头牵着另一头，受人牵扯着。

隋文静意识到变化的气氛，推了推身边的韩聪，出声继续他们这边聚会的话题。

“没想到我们刚结束冰演就收到了你们的邀请，聚会真是不容易呢……”

聚会又照常进行了。博洋盯着手里的啤酒罐发一会呆，好半天才终于回过神来，提起笑容应几句问到他的有关话题。他没有喝太多，确认自己没有醉，没有醉的下场就是脑海里总是清晰地回放着以前的回忆，想一次他就失落一次，他更不忍回想方才那边羽生说的那句话。

他也有个秘密。

后来是什么时候结束这一天聚会的，博洋不记得了，因为大家都玩的很开心。他和隋文静韩聪刚结束冰演就接到了来自织田的聚会邀请，据说聚会计划三天，博洋本没有异议，花滑运动员的退役生活嘛，带带学生出出冰演搞搞比赛，私下与还没退圈的老朋友聚聚会联络联络也没有问题。

仅存的问题可能就是他还没有做好准备来见许久未见的羽生。

在别人看来这有什么问题呢？即使曾经是对手，此时此刻在放松的美好假期里也会愉快地相处。更何况多少人期许着他们重逢同框，在幕后也好，这两位曾经处在花滑同一时代的出色运动员即使在退役之后也该是世界上志同道合惺惺相惜的好朋友。

但并不是这样的。

博洋替人帮忙耽搁了一阵时间，回到酒店已有些晚了，到一楼赶上要升起的电梯时怔在原地。因为羽生恰好就在电梯里头，正站在他面前。

他们像是被施展了静止魔法，一动不动地对看了一分钟，直到电梯门即将要关闭，羽生拦了一下，博洋才恍若初醒般进了电梯。

电梯里只有他们两个人，他们住在同一层。上升的时间不算很长，也不算很短，可他们什么话都没说。

博洋很想和羽生说话，但实在不知道说些什么，他不善言辞的老毛病又犯了。他想过很多次他们重逢的场景，不是在比赛后台里匆匆打过招呼的过场，不是在游戏账号里没有回复的留言，也不是见过一面后的擦肩而过，是真正地站在羽生面前和他说话——因此隋文静问他要不要接下这个邀请时他毫不犹豫地答应了，他想运气好点或许就能碰到羽生呢——可现在都已经到了他们单独二人空间的时候了，他还是不知道说什么。

他好懊恼。

没想到提前说话的是羽生。羽生像是察觉到什么似的蹙着眉，走近一点问博洋，“喝酒了？”

博洋对上羽生的眼神，随即侧过头轻轻闻了闻自己的手臂，摇头又点头说：“就一点点。没有醉。”

羽生盯着博洋的脸颊，才说：“最好不要喝太多了。”

电梯到了。博洋“嗯”了一声跟羽生一同出了电梯，走一阵他就停住了，凝眸看着羽生走的方向，大跨几步过去问：“你住这边吗？”

羽生听罢猜测博洋住在另一边，应道：“是。怎么了？”

“噢。”博洋回道，并不说问来做什么。

非常普通平常的问候，如果不考虑他们以前的关系，这绝对自然。

问题就在于他们以前的关系不一般。

羽生见博洋在犹豫想说什么，他本能地想停下来等着听，无意抬头看见走廊上方的监控器，他想了想，还是主动问：“不如来我房间聊聊？”

博洋显然被羽生的邀请吓住了，他以为羽生不会再和他拉近距离。不过既然对方提出了邀请，他当然不想错过，随即问道：“可以吗？”

“当然了。”羽生失笑，怀念起他们曾经的亲密，与现在的疏离形成鲜明的对比。他将博洋带回房间，边开灯边有些歉意地说：“抱歉，有些东西还没有来得及收拾，有些乱……”

博洋从门外探出头环顾房间四周的环境——其实房间布局跟自己的房间一模一样，并且他以前比赛结束后也会经常进羽生的房间，但他还是好奇，更多的像是担心自己会打扰到羽生身边的一切。而后他走近房间，看见羽生匆匆地把一只蜘蛛侠小玩偶收进包里——那是他送给羽生的小礼物。

羽生还留着吗？博洋想。他以为这些都会被丢掉的，他们的过去已经结束了，留着也许会触目生情。

他想问出口，可觉得提起这些都已经于事无补，或者说他又不知道该怎么去说，只好站在一旁看羽生收拾房间。结果羽生不知怎的似乎心不在焉，东一丢西一丢的，博洋替他捡起不小心甩到地下的抱枕，想了一会，指了指旁边的沙发凳，说：“我坐这里吧。”

等羽生收拾完了，两个人面对面尬了几秒钟。博洋紧张地摸着手上的腕表，率先说：“好像也不早了，我不该打扰到你休息的。”

羽生将目光转到博洋的手腕上，“没事，我不困。”

两人之间再度陷入了诡异的沉默，而谁也没有先说话，大概是分开几年了，单独聊天还需要时间适应？

想到这羽生便开口了：“我们……好像是很久没有联系了吧。”

“……嗯。”博洋缓慢点头，他抬头看向羽生，熟悉的眉眼就在他眼前，他总会想起那个牵手的夜晚和月光，和眼前这个人盛在眼睛里的笑意。

博洋无奈地想，就这样说出去，真的会有人相信他们曾经在一起谈过恋爱吗？——那个在今天终于被说出来的、羽生口中的“秘密”是他吧。

想完后博洋在心里叹气，谁让他根本不知道怎么跟人谈恋爱呢——

他喜欢一个人的能力，好像是失效了。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

有一个全世界都不知道的秘密，羽生很喜欢博洋。

喜欢到某天脑袋一发热，他比完赛后就兴奋地找上博洋坦白心意。老实说，后来的羽生想起那一天，只想将被自定义的爱情冲昏了头脑的自己拉出来揍一顿，因为这太不理智、太不正常了。可是谁又能阻挡得住感情的龙卷风呢？即使是冷静如他，也会在心动时刻失去控制。

只是令他想不到的是博洋婉拒了他。理由是对方并不知道该如何跟他谈恋爱。

“我觉得我现在没有办法很好的去喜欢一个人。”博洋当时是这么说的，他似乎很纠结也很矛盾，“我从来没有想过要跟别人谈恋爱……”

“没有关系，我也是第一次喜欢一个人。”羽生并不觉得这是问题，他想要尝试并且愿意去学习，“也许我们可以一起试试？”

或许正是爱情令人发昏，他如此自信，喜欢一个人就像征服冰面一样让他感到欢喜，甚至上瘾。羽生忘了他是什么开始喜欢上博洋的了，只记得一天没有见到博洋的心情就像是被猫咪不断挠着心口，他按耐不住，他无法自控——这对他来说可真奇妙呀，他本以为自己的心只会被花滑牢牢抓住，他本以为自己不会因他人心动，他本以为自己丧失喜欢一个人的能力……原来是没有遇到那个人吧。

博洋仍然犹豫，他不清楚自己应该怎么做，他不是不喜欢，只是并不像羽生那样对这段感情充满自信，他不懂。最后羽生用期待的眼神对他说：“要一起试试吗？如果在一起三个月你对我还是没有恋爱的想法，我们也可以回到原来的关系。”

八成没有人能拒绝来自偶像的恋爱邀请，博洋靠在墙上看着羽生近在咫尺的脸和真诚到人畜无害的笑容，心跳加快，缓缓地点头答应了。尽管他们都没有弄清这是一个不够成熟的选择，只知道对方牵动着自己的心。

每次回想告白那天，羽生都会觉得他是那样自以为是又幼稚，简直就是个自作多情的小孩，他可以收放自如游刃有余地面对长枪短炮，经历再多事情也冷静透彻，自信独立善于思考，可偏偏一头栽在了爱情上。

爱情让他变成一个傻瓜。

于是他们便确定了秘密的恋爱关系，尚且称之为“恋爱实习期”。还未正式转正之前，他们约好在不影响比赛的情况下正常交往，不对外公开，毕竟，这是一个不小的决定。

恋爱的人要做些什么呢？羽生不懂，博洋更不懂。他们都要学习如何和心上人谈一场美妙的恋爱。

在一起的第一天晚上，他们坐在床上研究着情侣之间应该做些什么事。博洋看着戴上眼镜认真学习的羽生，忍不住笑了出来。

“噗哈哈……你这个架势，像是要写一篇关于谈对象的论文。”

羽生不满地摇摇手指，“说什么呢，天天只能跟我谈恋爱，就算是论文，也不可以让别人知道的。”

“我有个问题，”躺在床上的博洋举手回答，“我们好像不可能每天见面。”

“啊，确实是个大问题。”羽生握着笔点点手头写满字的纸，认真思考，“所以我们应该需要每天视频聊天吧？”

能在冰场上落下无数个惊艳跳跃、记忆无数条复杂的路线、天赋超绝的两位运动员窝在房间里讨论研究这些问题，仿佛是在为解开大学数学习题的两个幼儿园小朋友，毫无经验，冥思苦想，他们隐约意识到谈恋爱并非自己一开始想的那么简单。

但有什么关系呢？羽生又在自信地想，只要喜欢，就可以做到。

他们交换更亲密的联系方式，交谈更深刻的话题，距离一下子拉的很近，不再拘泥于简单的问候与拥抱，不再若近若离，逐渐克服着语言的沟通问题，不断地向彼此靠近。

有人陪伴的感觉终究是与一个人的孤独不一样。他们会在每天视频里向对方倾诉各自的生活，分享趣事分担疲惫；会在休赛季时偷偷见一面，一起伪装，像普通情侣那样跑出去看电影，在差点被认出来后拉着对方的手赶紧逃跑；会一块通宵打游戏，隔着屏幕听着同款耳机里播放的钢琴曲睡一个下午；会拍下昨日晨跑时见到的清冷清晨，拍下今日散步时见到的绚烂晚霞，发给对方然后说一句“突然很想你”。

他们初尝热恋的甜头，甜蜜地依赖彼此。

原来这就是谈恋爱的感觉吗？美好的、甜的、令人艳羡的，他们深以为然。

可爱情当然不仅是如此。

尽管他们谈了三个月，尽管恋情确实美满，但也因为难以跨越的实际距离和太多太多被忽视的细枝末节而渐渐露出甜蜜背后的另一面。最先体会到这个变化的是羽生，在这场恋情里他始终处于主导地位，他想要悉心地维护这段感情，然而现实打碎了他天真的想法。

那天晚宴结束之后，博洋收到了羽生发来的信息。羽生正在楼下等着他，他们可以趁着这浪漫的月光约会。博洋从与队友同行的队伍当中站定，说了个小谎说下去一趟，很快回来，王诗玥调侃他这么急匆匆整的像要去约会一样，博洋笑着摆摆手，其实心里默默道，是啊，就是去约会。

这时博洋才想起自己似乎很久没有回复羽生的信息了，他们也很久没有视频聊天，很久没有约会——现实是他们需要过自己的生活，并且不得不与对方保持适当的距离，有些事不能谈，有些话来不及谈，有些想法忙着忙着就忘了，有些信息放着放着就没有回信，他们的关系慢慢从爱情的热潮里回到了平静的海面，热情过去，只剩下偶尔的浪花。

羽生就站在暖黄色的灯光下冲博洋微笑，从冷冽的冰场回到温暖的人间，光依旧在他身上镀了道灿烂的光环。那场比赛后他们都有些累，话说的不多，只是默默地牵着手逛了一会。中途羽生想说些什么，博洋能感觉到他的手心在冒汗，他们有一段时间没有和彼此对话了，身体在接触并不代表心在靠近。

羽生向博洋问出一个困扰他许久的问题，“你觉得我们在恋爱吗？”

博洋并没有回答。沉默替他回应了。

事实上，他觉得他们只是当了很长一段时间亲密的好友吧。

博洋不懂为什么会这样，他也想用心维护这段感情，总觉得他们谈的挺好。直到唯二知道他们这段恋情的隋文静说了这么一句话提醒了他。

“会不会是因为，其实你们并没有想象中的那么喜欢对方？”

感情是会欺骗人的，哪怕是一点点好感也会。可博洋把问题归在自己身上，是他自己真的不会谈恋爱吧。

恋爱和滑冰很像，但又不像。或许他可以用一生一世的热情与四周跳谈个恋爱，可和人谈恋爱终究是不同的。花滑有变化无常的规则，这可以克服，可是人却有着各种各样的、完全捉摸不定的心情。博洋总会过于考虑羽生而忽略自己的感受，他不会说，想近一步又不敢，只在感情上犹豫来犹豫去，顾虑这顾虑那，而羽生对此毫不知情，一心想着延长爱情期限抓住自己想要的感觉，却毫无经验应对。

无论爱情友情亦或是亲情，相处时人与人之间会有碰撞、摩擦，会因为一时上来的脾气而冲动吵架，会因为没有回信的一个下午患得患失，也会因为对对方的某个举动失望透顶而选择离开，这些都是非常小的事，生活是由无数个一点点小事组成的，难以避免，但这足够让人望而却步了。

谈情说爱就是个麻烦事。对两个没有太多精力应付这场心血来潮的恋情的运动员来说更是如此。

谁都不希望因为自己伤害到对方，或者当恋人暂且不合格，当朋友是最为默契。难道说从一开始这就是个美丽的误会、错误的开端吗？

说到底都是什么都不懂的幼稚小屁孩罢了。

事实上他们并没有正式说分手，就像没有转正恋爱一样，他们只是放任这段感情变淡、被遗忘，在别人根本没有察觉到的时候又已经远离彼此。羽生终于发现自己也许并没有这么喜欢博洋，博洋也没有这么喜欢他，比起恋爱，现阶段还是别的更吸引他们，这让他第一次感受到真真实实的、比比赛失利还要糟糕的人生挫败感，他怀疑自己是不是不适合谈恋爱；虽然博洋不是很想承认，但他确实在这段感情里表现地过于被动，甚至像块笨笨的木头，这也让他对恋爱更敬而远之，确认自己并没有喜欢人的能力。

小屁孩们没从中学到如何更好地跟别人谈恋爱，反倒失去了对爱情的想法，加深了终身单身的志向，倒也是奇怪的很。

后续还是各自从各自的新规划中慢慢恢复正常的生活，只是两个人都在刻意地回避对方，虽然在大众眼里看来他们仍是十分可爱可亲的亲密朋友，并无半点不妥。

尽管这是很遗憾的事，但他们并未对此悔恨或心生不满，这还教会他们明白一个道理——

唉，谈恋爱真麻烦，单身他不香吗？


	3. Chapter 3

03.

话虽然这么说，羽生回顾自己在不久前当着众人的面说出“我真的谈过”这句话的场景时，是真的有感到痛心。

他谈过，虽然他们没转正，连说分手都没资格，但他有用心去谈——方法可能不对而心是真的——可是有什么办法，现在想想，都是脑子自以为是地给过去那段日子加了点时光滤镜，大家都是第一次恋爱，他凭什么这么理直气壮地以为自己可以“恋爱教学”，以为自己可以谈场教科书级别轰轰烈烈的恋爱，其实他根本也没多会谈。

每当羽生看到博洋时就会想起自己当年傻乎乎为爱痴狂的样子，他甚至幻想过在退役之后的某天发布会上优雅从容地向全世界宣布“我恋爱了！”并分享他的喜悦，连那天戴哪一条领带都想好了，没想到这就是个美丽的梦，当然，他只是在热恋期头脑发热的时候这样大胆地想想而已。想起这些，他自然而然地就会自动避开往事，羽生恍然大悟，兴许是因为经常特地避开，所以如今的博洋跟他说话才会显得这么小心翼翼？

那他可太冤了。羽生承认，他现在心里还是挺喜欢博洋的，虽然他们分开好多年了。听到博洋接下邀请来到聚会，他坐在座位上等待的半小时有二十分钟都是在想什么时候能再见到博洋，剩下的十分钟在与前来聚会经朋友介绍与他“相亲”的陌生人扯谈。面对友人们见他单身多年仍然没有谈过对象想帮忙介绍的热情，羽生只想摆摆手委婉地表示谢谢，恋爱不适合我，勿扰。

不过他如今面对博洋，也不知该如何更好地相处，羽生至今也没想明白他们到底适不适合在一起。分开的这几年他也仔细反思过，可惜在这方面道行太浅，他没悟透。

如果再给他一次机会，结果会不会不一样呢？……可他自认没了当年的冲动与义无反顾的勇气，独自一人的生活也过惯了。说到底，没有被博洋深深喜欢上，就是很难过的一件事啊。

就是很难过啊。

博洋的指尖敲了敲腕表表面，算着一点一点流逝的时间。他一直偷偷地在观察羽生，想着该聊着什么话题，结果发现对方毫无征兆地情绪低落，心里顿时无措起来，以为是自己的原因才导致现在这个局面，他立即站起身来表示要回去了。

羽生惊了一下，也立马站起身来，“啊怎么了，要走了吗？”

“太晚了，太打扰你休息了。”博洋不好意思地挠挠脸，苦恼自己啥也没说，“我还是回去吧。”

“啊……其实……”下意识习惯性想像以前那样留下博洋过夜的羽生欲言又止，止又欲言，终还是客客气气地送博洋出了房间门。

原来这就是最熟悉的陌生人吗？他胡思乱想。

走到房间门博洋还流连了一会，忽然深呼一口气下定决心似的，抢在羽生说话之前问他，“羽生，明天去爬山，你也会去吗？”

羽生感到意外，因为博洋很少主动问他这些事——尚且，尚且当这是邀请吧——羽生点头回答：“去的。天天呢？”

“我也去呀。”博洋语气变得轻快，接着暗自握着拳，像加油鼓劲，又问，“那你明天能，能跟我一组吗？”

羽生愣了半天，以为自己听错了，“诶？”

直到第二天早上收拾好东西走到门外看到在等待的博洋，羽生才真实地感受到邀请是真的，并不是他听错了——早知道他就安心好好睡一个晚上了！也不至于辗转反侧地滚在床上想着这是真是假——

“你看起来，好像没睡好？”博洋关心地凑上前看羽生的脸色，“没事吧？”

羽生有些心累，还是扬起微笑试图压低帽沿遮住脸，“没事哦。”

“好吧。有什么问题记得要和我说，我们是一组的。”博洋向他递去一颗糖，转身上了前去爬山地点的车。羽生看着手心里的那颗裹着粉红色糖果纸的草莓糖，明明还没放进嘴里，却觉得好像尝到了一点甜味。

虽然，一切发展都莫名其妙的。

坐在窗前的羽生陷入了茫然的人生思考。而坐在他旁边的博洋悄悄地点开手机信息界面call起了坐在后几排的隋文静。

博洋：［我咋瞅着羽生啥感觉都没有呢？］

文静：［？不是吧，你都主动邀请他一起爬山了。你以前不是没这么主动的吗？］

博洋：［唉以前的事就别提了，我啥都不懂。］

博洋：［他是不是已经不喜欢我了啊，一点点喜欢也没有了。］

博洋：［怎么办.jpg］

文静：［你这才攻略到哪呀！追回人哪有这么容易的！坚持吧！坚持就是胜利！］

文静：［是你自己醒悟过来要把人追回来的，可别后悔哦。］

博洋：［我不后悔，我才不后悔，我后悔我是小猪！］

博洋刚发完最新的信息，羽生就蓦地转过头看他，吓的博洋差点摔了手机，慌张地赶紧锁屏将手机反面朝下，紧张地咽了咽口水，冲羽生露出标准的笑容问怎么了。

羽生眯起眼睛看他许久，直觉告诉他有什么不对劲，他问：“话说天天为什么要和我一组呢？”

尽管没有人对此提出异议——国际盖章世界公认的好朋友一起爬山一点都不奇怪，并且根本没有人怀疑过他们以前有过什么不为人知的秘密，大家都觉得他俩看似可能实则不可能——羽生只是不想被别人知道他的秘密是博洋，他想把博洋和过去的自己一起藏进心里，关进宝箱里安安稳稳地成为回忆，谁也不打扰。

博洋“呃”了几秒，说道：“这群人里我跟你关系最好啊，你说是不是？”

确实是最好的，他们这还是前男友关系呢，显然，他们也并没意识到前任关系有什么需要注意的地方。

羽生的脸上仿佛写着将信将疑这几个字，他也确实挺乐意和博洋组成一组就是了。博洋见他不再细究这个问题，虚惊一场，暗自庆幸，开始在想他们在过程中可能会谈什么话题——这对他来说可太难了，以前都是羽生作主导开启话题，从不无聊，而今轮到自己想这些东西，实在太为难他。

倘若换成是自己来主导这段恋情的话，肯定谈不了多久吧……毕竟他真不会谈恋爱，也是因为他才结束了那场青春荒唐。博洋想，在心里一个劲夸羽生有耐心又温柔，不愧是他看上的人。

羽生都没放弃过，他也不会的。

在学会爱的路上，将是漫漫长路吧。

“羽生，怎么一副心事重重的样子？”刚到山脚，休息过程中，织田跑到正在45度仰望天空看飞鸟的羽生面前，揽过他的肩膀问，“和博洋一起不是挺开心的吗？”

“确实挺开心的。”羽生用陈述语气道，他在思考未来的方向，顺便略弯着腰用树枝划着地上的沙，就差把SEIMEI的滑行轨道给划在上面了。

织田看出羽生的些许忧虑，好心地提出建议：“还是说你要一个人散散心，不如我跟博洋一起……”

“不行！”手下的树枝一个冲动划出了圆圈范围，线条豪放飞起，仿佛一个势头起猛的4lz直接华丽丽地飞出冰场挡板。羽生想都没想义正言辞地拒绝，“我们是一组！”

织田对羽生这反应感到惊讶，连连感叹，“我从未见你这种反应，羽生，自从你昨天坦白之后，我认为你藏着太多的惊喜了。”

羽生心里说其实我有好多好多你们都不知道的小秘密和惊喜呢，可他偏不说。他重新画了个圈代表冰场，原地用树枝划了个标准4lz滑行轨迹，快乐地在预定落冰处画了好几个圈圈，最后把它们全都弄乱了清除痕迹。他回头跟织田说：“我要跟博洋继续爬上去了，山顶见。”

织田难以置信地转头对自己的伴侣笑了声，“这还是那个在称霸冰场的羽生吗？怎么跟个小朋友似的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

“久等了。”

羽生追上在另一边等着他的博洋，博洋朝他挥了挥手，并说：“刚刚见到宇野和梨花，他们已经上去了，我们也一起上去吧。”

今天是个适合爬山的好天气，微凉的天气偶尔冒出一点太阳的热度，寂静的山林鸟鸣清脆。羽生很久没有体验到这种生活了——因为太宅。

羽生呼吸了几口新鲜空气，与博洋并肩而行。他们默默地不说话，也十分舒适。片刻后羽生故作轻松地问博洋：“后面几天的安排，天天有什么打算吗？”

后几天会安排温泉与参加烟火大会什么的行程，自愿参加组织，博洋打算跟隋文静韩聪继续玩下去放松放松，再问问羽生的计划，没想到羽生先问出口了。他特意地回道：“还没有完全想好。羽生呢？”

羽生微微张着嘴，“也没有想好。”

“这样啊……”

又无话可说了。博洋捂着脸偏过头叹气，他还在绞尽脑汁地想着话题，都快爬到山顶都没想到，已经自暴自弃到都想问出“许久不见我看你中文有些退步要不要跟我一起学习口语”这种话题了，有什么方法能让他一直跟着羽生呢？

但不得不说这真是个挺好的话题。因为羽生接下来就问道：“我能不能在之后的时间里，一直跟天天待在一块呢？”

“为什么？”

“想……多用中文交流，自从跟天天分开……中文好像退步了呢。”

博洋听到分开两个字默然垂下眸，而后他应下：“当然可以了。那……要不要再来中国旅游？”

羽生以前在休赛季时偷偷地去过中国找博洋，只为了见一面，也只有那一次。他一直很想去旅游……

“也一直很想再仔细看看博洋从小长大的地方。”

博洋清楚地听见羽生的话，停下了脚步，他转头望向羽生，头顶上方瞬间飞出一只从山林而出展翅高飞翱翔于蓝天之上的白色飞鸟，风也带动了整片树林，叶子顺着风与鸟带动的轨迹飘落在蔓延不断的山脉之中，一切正在悄然生动地产生难以察觉的细微变化。

羽生说出那句话后，放松地深呼吸，接着他当做无事发生地往前走了几步，回头对还在原地的博洋伸出双手说：“继续吧？说好要一起到达山顶的啊。”

爱到底是什么呢？

回来的路上，博洋在想这个问题。这个问题来的如此突然，与今日登山的心情格格不入，毫不和谐。他和羽生一起站在山顶上望着美不胜收的风景时，他还是很想知道这个问题的答案。

这个问题困扰着博洋太久了。从很多年前，羽生向他告白的时候就已经产生了。那个时候的他第一个想法想的就是“为什么羽生会喜欢他呢”，这对他来说听上去有些荒谬，不现实，他一直都把羽生当做是偶像、对手，从没有往别的方向发展考虑。

为什么呢？博洋想不通。父母爱自己是天生的保护；观众们喜欢自己的节目与花滑，就会成为自己的粉丝；从小一起长大的朋友会因为友谊而与他相伴；刚见面的陌生人可能会因为自己的某种魅力而被吸引产生好感——可爱情又是如何产生的？

羽生会因为什么而喜欢他呢？因为他喜欢自己的跳跃吗？因为他一直在关注自己吗？因为他们心有灵犀、彼此懂得吗？因为他像世界上的另一个自己吗？可羽生不知道他的小缺点，不知道他的习惯与生活作风，知道的爱好只有很少，他们只在冰场上相见，无法确定自己可否在平常生活中与他很好地相处，就凭借一腔欢喜与勇敢而与他恋爱，这就是爱情吗？

而这段感情的结束，让他更迷茫了。仿佛稀里糊涂地在一起又稀里糊涂分开，他被动着，曾被需要又被迫被推离，他知道自己的不懂曾经无意间伤害过对这爱情执着的羽生，他想要试着追回羽生，试试问问对方，他渴望着得到答案，他不能就这样将那段在人生中绝无仅有的回忆遗忘在流逝的时间沙漏里。

他不想丢掉曾在拯救他的、喜欢一个人的能力。

他不想就这样与羽生擦肩而过。

回到酒店时博洋还是一副万分失落的表情，这让羽生慌了一个下午。早知如此何必当初说那句意有所图的话，自己还不知如何收场，羽生头一次觉得自己自作孽。

表面平静内心慌张的羽生陪着博洋吃完了晚饭，试探地问要出去走走吗？博洋摇摇头，对身边的一切兴趣全无。羽生求助过隋文静跟韩聪，谁曾想博洋用笑脸回应了隋韩的关心，只在他面前表现地兴致缺缺。

羽生只好把博洋带回房间。博洋像上次那样窝在沙发凳上呆呆地不动，羽生有些着急，也只能干坐着等着博洋开口，像过去那样，他习惯性地陪着博洋，并总是等待着。

过了好久好久，博洋才想清楚似的回过神来，他抬头看向羽生，像是在确认，问：“羽生，如果我一直这样不开心，你也会一直陪着我吗？”

“不会。我并不想你一直不开心。”羽生回道，他干脆开门见山地问：“是我说错了什么吗？”

“没有。”博洋说，“我只是在反思自己。”

“反思什么？”

“反思我为什么跟你分手。”

“……”羽生哑然。他当然不知道博洋会想这些，他宁愿博洋不要去想这些事，这些事是美丽又惹人伤心的，博洋还是没有烦恼地继续做快乐的博洋好了。

“不是你的错。”羽生又说，“我也有错在内，是我根本不知道怎么谈。”

“可你也教会了我很多。”

“天天也教会了我很多。”羽生叹气，“可我们只是相处地更好的朋友，大概，那不是爱情。”

“为什么不是爱情呢？”

这也难住了羽生。过去的他可以说的事事在理条条有道，现在的他对爱情又有了更多的感悟，而感悟只是感悟，压根没有实践过，他也不敢教了。

博洋还在期待他的回答，眼睛亮亮的，整个人乖巧地坐在那等着。羽生是向来不忍让他失望的。

羽生花了近五分钟的时间搜刮着自己以前学到的恋爱教程，终于发现了他们之前从未体验过的一件事——

他们从没有亲过，清纯到脸都没亲过。任何一对伴侣都应该会做的、无比自然、表达爱意的事情，他们没有，这也是区分爱情友情亲情的标准之一。

爱情是不一样的，一个轻轻的吻能蕴含很多心意。他们没有获得过。

羽生迟疑地说道：“或许，是因为爱情需要一个吻，我们从没有过。”

他故意这样说，想这应该能让博洋打消继续追问下去的念头吧。吻的意义如此之大，不喜欢的话，是不会轻易交付出去的。

果不其然，博洋的表情瞬间变得凝重起来。羽生无奈地笑了笑，起身想给博洋倒杯热水，下一刻却被同样站起身的博洋吓了一跳稍微偏了方向导致身体失衡，与此同时本来想靠近羽生的博洋反应过来，下意识地拉住羽生，力不到位，结果双双摔到床上。

感受到身下的床，羽生睁开眼看着正撑在他上方的博洋，不由得微微睁大双眼。他们的距离近到呼吸交织，温热缠绵，喘息渐起，两颗火热跳动着的心脏因靠近的身躯而贴近，浑身逐渐发烫。

“……很抱歉。”羽生喃喃地为自己刚刚的失衡道歉着，抬手手臂想要从床上起来，却被博洋按住了肩膀按回到床上。

诶？羽生懵了一瞬。

虽然本意不是如此，但既然这样了，博洋索性豁了出去，试探地再往下靠近了点，呼吸加重，他保持着撑住的姿势，小声地问道：“是……这样吗？”

“什么？”羽生定定地看着他的眼睛。

“像这样……亲吻你吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“然后呢？怎么不继续了？”

“……然后他就把我推开了，送我回了房间，说是……让我冷静一下。”

隋文静听完差点被刚咽下的奶茶呛到，忍住笑意抬眼看坐在对面与她对视、没有任何表情的博洋。打从今天早上一见面她就见博洋一副没精打采的样子，问了昨晚的情况，本以为两个人这样那样会有点进展，没想到结局这么……出乎意料。

最后是两个人深情对视五分钟，啥也没发生。

博洋咬着奶茶吸管，鼓着脸颊越想越气，他到现在也摸不着头脑不知哪里不对，明明昨天晚上的氛围挺好的啊，心跳也够带劲的啊，还挺有偶像剧名场面那味，可为啥羽生还是把他推开了呢。

冷静？冷静什么冷静？他就想学做那事！

是他天总不再是年轻小伙，不够有魅力了？

还是说追人不能这么直接，要克制一下？

在脑海里疯狂搜刮学到的“恋爱教程”以及以前和羽生的“谈朋友”的经验，也让博洋百思不得其解，身子一靠仰望天花板，不由得感叹道：“这也太难了吧。”

“天总啊，看来你是真的谈了个寂寞。”隋文静调侃几句，接着清咳道：“你突然这么主动，说不定是吓着他了。他想让你冷静下来是想提醒你，你想清楚了，现在做的事都是你自己愿意的吗。”

“当然，我知道你的想法很明确，不过感情是两个人的事，你和他是怎么想的我不知道，也很难设身处地想，所以我只能在局外人的角度上给你一点点建议。”

博洋将身子挪到前面，竖起耳朵认真地听着。

“你还是得多去接触接触，这么多年了大家肯定都有变化了对不对？可能以前他喜欢的不喜欢的都跟你印象里的不一样了，话题都是通过观察总结出来的，要多试着问，谈恋爱嘛，不就是谈？”隋文静说，“有些事如果你不说出去，他永远也不知道，那也永远得不到想要的答案呀。”

为了不让路过的人听到内容，两个人特地凑前聊着，隋文静最后向博洋做了个握拳的动作，郑地有声地鼓励道：“幸福是自己争取的，等你好消息哟！”

宇野发现今天的羽生似乎与平常见到的不一样，难得心不在焉的，独自一个人坐在餐厅的窗前发呆，背影看上去如此忧伤。与他一同进餐的田中也注意到了，两个人齐刷刷地盯着羽生好一会，再默契地对望着。

田中摸了摸下巴，“怎么说，我还是觉得羽生说出的那件事太让人震惊了，宇野你怎么看？”

宇野反应慢半拍，搅动着手下的咖啡，仔细思考后才慎重回答了五个字：“确实，很震惊。”

“嘛，虽然打听不太好……”田中双手枕在脑后，“可是，真想知道能让羽生心动并追求爱情的人是谁啊，这个消息要是现在放出去，简直震撼全世界……可以猜一猜吗？”

田中说的不错，羽生自爆的“恋情”目前只有他们这群搞聚会的人知道，外界可是一点风声都不知，要是这个消息被冰迷们知晓，估计大家也要暂时放弃维持了好几年的“为羽生找结婚对象”和“坚守羽生单身主义”两派的话题争论，开始达成一致满世界发起“寻找羽生的心动对象”的倡议了——从一定意义上说，羽生的恋情可算是为促进世界和平做出了相当伟大的贡献。

想到这，田中就觉得有些好玩，而宇野对此兴趣并不是很大，但适当凑个热闹也是可以的，他想着田中提出的问题，考虑了几分钟，说：“我不太能想象前辈会喜欢什么样的人呢。”

“大概……像新恒结衣那样的？啊不对，我们甚至不知道他喜欢的人是圈内的还是圈外的啊。”田中接着道，“不过，如果会心动的话，那以前定下的择偶标准也不一定作数了，爱情是难以定义的嘛。”

就像人会突然想吃冰淇淋，也会突然不想了，人是复杂多变的，也会始终如一。爱情是令人捉摸不透，能够打破规则、从心自由的，遵从荷尔蒙的响应，会被一个人深深吸引的。科学与生理能解释身体的反应，却难以解释一个人的心会发生什么变化。

“这很奇妙。”宇野如是说，“我觉得，能让前辈喜欢的人，一定也是非常优秀的人。”

不仅宇野，想必全世界都非常非常想知道能被羽生喜欢的人是谁。田中又看了一眼换了个方向发呆的羽生，又问：“完全没有头绪呢，平时完全看不出。在役时也在专注比赛，甚至都让人觉得他就差与花滑结婚了，什么消息都没有。退役之后也没听到情况，虽然觉得因为感受不到他有谈过所以在说谎，但是……感觉他的秘密是真实存在的。”

“前辈不像是会说谎的。”压根没想这么多的宇野说道，“我相信是真的，从他的语气中体会到。”

“那，宇野就没有什么想法吗？如果，我是说如果，羽生喜欢的人会在我们认识的人之中……”

宇野愣了愣，他还真没想过，他再次严肃地思考起来。

“是博洋啊。”不一会儿田中忽然出声，吓得宇野立即抬起头想问田中为什么会觉得答案是博洋，却见博洋刚从他身后的通道走出来，在不远处看到他们，正打着招呼。

宇野意识到田中只是在打招呼，话题被打断了，他向博洋回了个笑容，心里暗自想着原来这不是答案。而后他突发奇想，是噢，他都没有把博洋考虑进羽生的心动对象名单里——毕竟一起比赛这么多年，他总能明显感觉到羽生偏爱着博洋。

那么，如果博洋就是让羽生心动的人会怎么样呢？宇野的第一个想法是感到惊讶，因为在他和其他人眼里，他们就是一对好朋友，虽然偶尔会看到有人开玩笑或者真情实感地看待他们之间的互动，但现实里根本没有人会相信他们会真的谈恋爱——这是不可能的，大家都这么说。

宇野也这样认为。他与田中一同目送着博洋走向羽生，两个人坐在一起交谈了一阵，而后聊着什么又一块离开了餐厅，餐厅的其他人也像在关注着他们两个，一起目送着他们离开的背影。

他们再次默契地静默着，话题被打断后又被重新接上，再次开口的田中竟用无奈的语气说：“我刚刚居然认为博洋就是会让羽生心动的那个人……我一定是疯了，怎么可能。”

宇野一时沉默。就在前一分钟，他也疯了在想博洋会不会就是羽生喜欢的那个人。

他也不知道为什么……就是，有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛羽生和博洋站在一起，就发自内心地认为他们般配，自然而然地也就冒出了“他们是不是有什么故事”的不可思议的想法。这种感觉以前也有，但他认为只是短暂的错觉，从未像今天这样强烈。

宇野又和田中对视了一眼。田中结束了这个话题，叹气道：“唉，我在想什么呢，其实单身也挺不错的……”

“恋爱也挺不错的……”

“哈？宇野你居然会这么说！”

“因为……我有女朋友了嘛。”

“什么？时候的事？！”

“上个月明明告诉过前辈了……”

“……哎呀，忘了。”

博洋跟着羽生走出了酒店，一同漫无目的地在周围逛了一圈。夏日仿若比冬天更长，连蝉鸣都像是单曲循环永不间断，粉色的花瓣几乎铺满白色的道路，衬托着寂静的街道，时光仿若被放慢；湛蓝的天空上留下飞机穿过云朵的痕迹，像是冰场划过的线条，整个世界的色彩是明亮的，灿烂的，还带着夏风夹杂的清香。

他们就在这条街道上并肩走着，将身心融入进外界的安逸里，从在餐厅的简短局促的对话中挣脱开来，终于放松了自己。

在餐厅里他们也没说什么话，博洋过来找羽生是想为昨天晚上的唐突举动道歉，他从今天的天气讲到今天吃的是什么，让自己显得没这么直接莽撞，可还没铺垫完毕说出道歉，倒是羽生先邀请他一起出去了。

走了一圈羽生停下脚步，博洋也跟着停下来，等了等博洋便先开口：“那个，其实我是来向你道歉的。”

羽生微微挑起眉，“为什么呢？”

“昨天晚上……那件事。”博洋挠了挠脸颊，回答。

羽生看着摆出小表情的博洋，忽然很想逗他，继续追问：“哪件事？”

博洋真诚地说：“说吻你的那件事。”

这下让羽生噎住了。他本以为博洋会害羞地不回应，毕竟昨晚那情不自禁的靠近或许只是气氛导致的冲动，连他都差点控制不住。可是博洋现在却这样真诚且无辜地承认“吻你”这两个字，羽生扶着额想，幸好他将博洋约了出来谈事，博洋可能是真的不知道他这个表情说这种话的杀伤力是有多强。

“是我冲动了，不好意思。”博洋继续说，“下次不会这么冲动的，我会克制的。”

还有下次？接不上话的羽生怔在原地，思绪混乱，直到起风后一片花瓣飘落到他发上，博洋眨了眨眼，上前将它拿走，羽生条件反射地抓住博洋放下的手腕。

“天天……”片刻后他开口道，与博洋对视着，眼神里满是令人看不懂的情绪。

“你真的，喜欢我吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

博洋能在镜头面前坦然地说出“我从小就喜欢羽生”，但并不代表他能懂区别与“偶像”、“前辈与对手”之外的含义。他能体会到很多种爱与支持，也会为别人的爱情而感动，唯独搞不清自己的爱情。

或者是因为有很多事情都是自己体会了之后才真正懂得许多道理，世界上确实没有真正的感同身受。因此，由“爱情”这个命题而衍生出来的各种问题，也只有自己亲自去寻找答案，才能解开困扰与疑惑。

就比如在羽生向博洋告白之后，博洋仍然在思考自己为什么会被羽生喜欢。大概是不能理解爱情的产生条件，又或许是从没恋爱过的男孩不知所措，他总觉得这和他们原来的关系没有什么太大的差别，他们还是像以前那样相处，这么自然这么理所当然，无法让他体会到什么叫恋爱。

分开之后博洋也还有些懵，看着再也没有回音的信息界面，一个人坐在冰场内呆呆地坐了一个小时，回家时也呆呆地坐在副驾驶座上，看着夕阳和晚霞落进地平线，生活还是一如既往地过着，与平常没有任何变化，但他知道有些事，却实实在在地变了。

第一反应是他失去了那三个月的亲密，像做梦一样，这就梦醒了。可他没觉得有多难过，反倒是一想起羽生再也不会高兴地找他一块聊天打游戏的时候倍感可惜和落寞——直到连续好几个晚上都失眠，博洋才终于意识到自己原来是这么没心没肺。

某天他最后一次打电话给羽生，问“我们为什么会分开”，问着问着声音越来越小，抬手一摸眼睛竟然有些酸涩。但他什么都没问出来，羽生只是很耐心地安慰他这没什么。

这没什么，只不过是他们要分开而已。

他根本就不适合谈恋爱吧？发完电话深深陷入自我怀疑的博洋默默躲在被窝里想，是吧，就是这样，连在他看来近乎完美的羽生都跟他谈不下去……

他曾经也因为羽生的喜欢而对爱情、对未来充满期待与憧憬，可结果让他最后还是像一只曾被外面的阳光唤醒的小蜗牛，遇到寒冬，再次将自己藏进壳里。接下来很长一段时间，博洋都没有再提起这件事，他把那些过往藏了起来，努力地维持正常的生活，在比赛的时候也会刻意地与羽生避开，将全部心思都放在了比赛上，他们的交集渐渐少了。

当然，退役之后博洋也收到过其他人的示爱，但他再也不会像很多年前那个站在羽生面前被忽然而来的爱情砸昏头脑的青年一样试着接受恋爱，他对爱情浅尝即止，望而却步，无法对任何人心动。羽生招惹了他，惹他第一次为未开花的爱情而心动，可他们都是自愿的，却没有结果。

但是……

喜欢真的要这么复杂吗？

谁又能对爱情定一个标准定义呢？

分开后博洋没有丢掉任何与他们有关的东西，也没有删去任何聊天记录和照片，留在网络上的任何有关羽生的东西也从未动过。时间能够洗涤淡化许多年轻时候碰到的纠结与矛盾，也会将过去的感情加上一层不可抹去的滤镜，当某一天博洋重新拾起回忆，回看过去的他们的模样，无数个相处的瞬间涌上脑海，跃上心头。

每个人终将会成长的，哪怕在不同的地方。

他依旧不确定他们那时是否相爱着，他只能从记忆里确定一件事——

他们在一起时很快乐。

那种快乐绝无仅有，简单又纯粹，就像滑冰一样让他们感到最原始的、最单纯的快乐——仅仅是站在冰面上就已经感到幸福了，仅仅是跟那个人在一起就很开心了，往后再有与别人相处的时候，也再也找不到那样如滑冰般纯粹的快乐。

那些亲密终将成为生命的印记：休赛季时为他千里见一面，晚宴后一同在月下散步，视频聊天时贴心说晚安，训练后会有小抱怨和互相鼓励，一起约好放假以后要去哪座城市旅游，比赛前的加油和比赛后的安慰……

成长必然将用更多复杂的东西堆叠与装饰，他们曾如孩童般赤诚地对待对方，将纯粹的快乐与彼此共享，在赛场上在爱情里，这是他们为对方留下的珍宝般的回忆。

也让对爱情似懂非懂的博洋决定向羽生要一个更准确的答案——

我们还可以相爱吗？

“我……”

“我不确定我是不是真的喜欢你，或者说……以前的我根本没法让你感觉不到我在喜欢你，我只是很想跟你多待一会，多待一会多说会话，以前留给我们的时间太短了，也许我能……”

回到现实，忽然间充满勇气豁出去的博洋这样对羽生说，奈何脸皮薄，脸还是红了一瞬。他能感觉到羽生贴在他手腕的手心的温热与薄汗，他的手有些不争气地在颤抖，也不知道他此时此刻紧张到狂乱的心跳声会不会通过脉搏而被羽生知晓，他只想继续说下去。

“也许我就能知道这到底是怎么回事，我不懂……”

“可我也不懂。”

羽生放下了博洋的手，终是露出一个微笑。笑意里竟有些苦涩，他感到无可奈何。

“我是不是真的喜欢你呢？还是这只是一个因为一时兴起而想要在一起的糊涂决定，我也不知道了。你看，结果我们还是分开了，这是不是证明我们并不适合呢？”

羽生的话说的轻飘飘的，就像被风一吹就散落四处的花瓣，随风而去，但每一个字都清晰地落进博洋的耳朵里。博洋被掉下来的花瓣晃了眼，抬头仰望感受到投过枝叶缝隙投射下来的阳光，心里却宛若坠入冰窖。

“或者我没有喜欢一个人的能力吧。总是任性的，我没有考虑过天天的感受就告白，想谈一场真实的恋爱，事实证明我还是太幼稚了。我不想因为再因为恋爱而伤害到你。”羽生叹息一声，低头盯着自己脚下忽明忽暗的影子，嘴角的笑意慢慢收敛，他每说一句话，过去的失意就在不断地提醒他不能心软。

“天天，我再也不想听到你在电话里小声问我‘我们为什么会分开‘了，不想再想着你另一边伤心难过的样子。”

羽生闭上眼稍微偏了偏头，仍然决定说出那些想法。

“我是想爱你的，不是想让你难过的。”

“虽然很抱歉，但这一次，我想当胆小鬼了。”

我可能不能再为喜欢而义无反顾了。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

“他说的那些话太让我生气了！”

一边来回行走一边碎碎念“气死我了气死我了”，火冒三丈的博洋抓起一只枕头就狠狠地摔到床上，气的张牙舞爪地在床边走来走去，再一拳锤进柔软的枕头里。

“他怎么能这么说？怎么能！他……我……”

坐在一旁的隋文静忙拦下博洋安慰道：“别生气别生气，不值得不值得……”

博洋气的再也说不出话来，几下深呼吸缓解情绪，颓然地坐下来，他揉了揉有些酸的眼眶，撑着下巴缓了许久才出声道：“我不知道怎么办了。”

他能感觉到羽生的刻意回避，尽管他们已多年未见面，曾经的熟稔都已经变为陌生，但只要羽生在他面前，他就依旧能懂对方说出的和未说出的话。

他可能不喜欢我了吧。博洋难得垂头丧气地想。

再次见面，他比以前更黏着羽生，而羽生会任由他在面前做一切事情，却不会主动戳破那层窗户纸。可现在羽生又将窗户纸直接掀开了，他措手不及。

是啊，现在又能怎么样呢？他们已不再年轻了，都到了该结婚成家的时候，再没有疯狂冲动天真幼稚的资本，那些一步一步的试探与所谓勇气很快就会变成新的遗憾。

他们又是必须相爱的吗？没有彼此，单身的日子也依旧过的不错啊。

隋文静不忍看着博洋这么失落，她很久没见到如此难过的博洋了，她说：“要不咱们……”

要不算了吧，要不我们就这样算了吧。

有必要这么折腾自己吗？何必呢？

博洋知道隋文静想说什么，也知道自己心里的天秤正在往一边倾斜，可他摇了摇头，只是在心里执拗地想，怪不甘心的。

怪不甘心的，他还没要到一个答案。

“天天，这个过程也许真的比你想象的还要辛苦，如果实在不行就……”隋文静欲言又止。

“让我再想想。”博洋呼气重拾微笑回应隋文静，起身走出了房间，“让我一个人再想想。”

“咦，你为什么会在这里？真是的！”

开启温泉之旅的这一天，刚拉开房间门的织田一脸震惊，发现羽生已经在里面泡着温泉了，还怀疑是不是自己走错了房间，出口道：“不是说要一直和博洋一起的嘛，跑来我这里做什么啊？！”

了解情况后得知本与织田一起的友人似乎跑去别的房间了，织田接下来不得不跟羽生待在一个房间，虽然并没有嫌弃的意思，但明明前几天还兴冲冲地跟自己表明要跟博洋在一起的人现在又出现在这里，真让织田感到莫名其妙。

“因为感觉无处可去了呢，就来你这里了，想必是不会介意老朋友过来叙旧的吧。”羽生眯着眼舒舒服服地泡在热腾腾的温泉中，非常自然地道，“我已经等你五分钟了哦。”

“什么啊，一副理所当然的样子。”织田无奈地叉着腰吐槽着，随即也一同踏入温泉，滚烫舒适的温度让他发出一声喟叹，“偶尔也确实该这样享受生活，放松自己啊。”

羽生听出织田是在吐槽他退役担任教练后依旧不放过自己地全身心投入到工作中，到现在这个时候也不肯好好成家踏实过日子，他倒是无所谓，因为这都是别人认为这是他该做的事，以另一种方式重新活跃在冰坛上是他乐意看到的，哪怕他也确实有过退出的想法。

他笑了笑回道：“不忙碌的话，没办法的啊。”

“为什么这么说？”织田奇道。

羽生沉默了一瞬，接着才说：“要忙碌到停不下来想那个人。”

织田顿时闭上了嘴，做了个了然的表情。虽说他也不知道羽生的“秘密”是什么，可从羽生种种表现上看，他认为那应该是段刻苦铭心的经历，否则也不会让羽生这么念念不忘。

到底“秘密”是谁呢？他真好奇。但是羽生从来没有提过，是想将那个人好好的保护起来吧。

织田算是彻底明白了羽生找他做什么，只好自认充当贴心大哥哥，他道：“所以说，如今你还喜欢着你的‘秘密’吗？”

羽生没在他面前承认，也没在他面前否认。织田却想这十有八九都是肯定答案，为了守护那个人，羽生是不会这么轻易在他面前袒露这一切的。

“好吧。那下一个问题。”织田说，“是最近又遇到他了吗？”

“嗯。”羽生承认。

“你们还是朋友？”

“算是吧。我们还在正常交流。”

“他……单身，还是结婚了？”

“他还是独自一个人。”

“还想他的话，不去试试和他重新开始吗？”

“……不。”

这个答案让织田错愕，他以为羽生在考虑是不是要追回那个人，他问：“为什么？”

羽生睁开眼看向前方的一片雾气，像极了他茫然的思绪，他答：“我……不会谈恋爱。”

织田有些不懂，羽生解释道：“是会把恋爱搞砸的那种，大概是没有喜欢一个人的能力。”

对他来说，他对感情很敏感，爱情与滑冰不一样，尝到苦头，给双方留下遗憾与伤心的结果，已磨灭了他曾经无所畏惧的勇气。感情永远是人的一大软肋，很多事情并非想象中的那样简单，世界上也有许多许多不美满的故事，并不是每一颗种子都能在熬过寒冬、暴晒、大雨后破土而出顺利成长的。

每想到这里羽生就难过，想起那段快乐又不忍再回顾的时光，可他又能怎么办呢？那天将博洋推开，接着又再次拒绝，无非也是想自己冷静下来，他不能再像以前那样莽撞又幼稚了。

“是这样吗？”织田听了之后喃喃自语，“还真有些吃惊呢……总感觉羽生会是很容易获得幸福的人呢。”

几乎所有人这样认为，然而羽生却在织田面前打破了这样的看法，他叹道：“在爱情面前，我也是，非常平凡非常普通的人啊。”

即使是在冰场上的王者又如何呢？他也还是一个会为爱情或悲或喜的傻瓜呢。

“话是这么说，我理解，”织田道，“可有一个事实是不可磨灭的吧。你还喜欢他，为什么不去试试第二场恋爱呢？”

“第二场恋爱？”羽生问。

“啊，那就当平常的事情看待嘛。很多人也是谈了好几场恋爱才遇到最后最适合自己的那个人，恋爱不是能一次就及格的习题啊。”织田解释说，“和同一个人谈恋爱也是一样的道理吧，在不同的恋爱时期也可以学到不同的东西，加起来，总会一起走到未来吧。”

“不管带来的是开心还是伤心，这都是爱情嘛。”

羽生认真地听完，若有所思地挑挑眉。

“想想就很美好啊。”织田笑了笑，舒服地泡在温泉里，忽然从水中伸出的手对羽生做了个手势，说：“真好啊，爱情让人永远年轻啊！”

心存爱意，永远年轻。无论在什么时候——爱都是可以勇敢说出口的。

爱情就是美好的。

“好吧，我忍不住了，说是这么说，但不好奇是假的，你真的不打算告诉我你的‘秘密’是谁吗？大家都很好奇啊……诶诶诶怎么回事你怎么就要走了？！”

两个人又泡了一会，织田刚自言自语说完，羽生下一秒就毫无预警地起身换上新的浴衣准备出去，织田一脸震惊地在身后怒吼道：“就这么不带感情地走了吗！过分！”

羽生拉开门仰头看着外面的黄昏，转头对织田说：“谢了，我一定会第一个告诉你所有有关‘秘密’的故事的——在向全世界公布之前，一定！”

宇野刚从房间出来的时候就碰上了走过来的羽生，他们打了声招呼，羽生看了他几秒，问他一直跟博洋在同一个房间吗，宇野点了点头，还解释说之前还有很多人一块在这里叙旧聊天。随后他就看到羽生握紧的拳头又松开了，接着目瞪口呆走远了些，看着羽生拍拍自己脸颊像是在放松冷静，朝他微笑一秒就拉开房门进去了，被留在外面的宇野不明所以地站了好一会才离开。

房间里只有博洋一个人，大概是泡太久了，脸颊很红，只是坐在一边。他本来还在想着什么事，结果一看房门被拉开走进来一个同样泡太久脸也很红的羽生，两个人愣住对视了一阵。

那天过后，他们已经许久没有说话了。博洋没再找过羽生，自然也没有继续跟他约好接下来活动的安排。他还没想好该怎么面对羽生，对方却找上门来，着实让他脑袋更空空。

博洋发现自己不该再待在这里了，想事情头脑不利索，他也不想单独面对羽生，干脆起身收拾东西离开，离开之前他决定要礼貌地问一下一直盯着他又不说话的羽生。

“是要在这里吗？”博洋指了指中间的温泉池，“那我先走了……”

羽生想要拉住一心想要往外走的博洋，脱口而出：“天天，那天我说的话……”

“不要再提了吧。”博洋立马打断了他的话，他很少这样，除非真的到了不想听的时候，他强颜欢笑地说，“我可以当一切都没有发生的。”

羽生苦笑着，“可是，我该向你道歉，我不该那样说的……”

“没事啊，你只是说出你的想法而已。”博洋攥着衣角，差点把这几天想的许多事都一并倒出去，“我……只是还没想好到底要怎么办，我不知道该怎么说。”

他想一走了之，逃避了算了。可到最后博洋还是停了脚步，没忍住，还是回头看向被他抛在身后的羽生。

他笨拙地组织着语言，直白地道：“我知道你可能不喜欢我了，虽然很想按照你的意思就此算了，但我还是想学着以前的你试着不要放弃，因为那天你是这样和我说的——”

那天，第一次感受到什么叫喜欢的博洋迟疑地问，如果我永远学不会谈恋爱，怎么办？

第一次学着表达爱意的羽生笑着说，那我也会喜欢你。

“我也想，像你喜欢我那样喜欢你。”

我也想，爱着不会谈恋爱的你。

爱着你。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

爱情是什么时候开始的呢？不仅仅是从告白开始。

羽生最开始对博洋的感情很单纯，他也从没有想过要谈恋爱——除了曾经立下希望在26岁之前恋爱结婚的神奇flag，其余的时间根本没想过这件事，大多数时候他都觉得自己可能是要单身好长一段时间了，兴许是一辈子。

单纯的感情是什么时候变质的呢？羽生也不记得了。或许是某场比赛结束后互相安慰鼓励的拥抱，或许是晚宴后约好一起打游戏的某个晚上，或许是那场疲惫至极的比赛上见到了重新出发重拾笑容的天使，又或许更早之前，有个小朋友带着惊世的跳跃和光芒跳进他的世界的那一刻，这个过程是悄然无声的，当他意识到在某天他看着博洋的想法变得越来越不对劲后，第一个反应是把感情当成永远不会曝光的秘密，藏起来。

想当朋友还是爱人，感觉是不同的。羽生能够清楚地辨认，但一度对因为博洋的某个笑容从而一夜之间疯长茂盛许多的心意感到束手无措，心里有个声音在不停地跟他说，在一起吧在一起吧，这感觉太不一样、太不可思议了。

但真正让他决定告白的，是他在那一天比赛结束在后台见到独自一个人在一旁想事情的博洋的时候。那天下着绵绵细雨，气氛格外低沉，尽管比赛结果还算不错，他还是感到非常累，拖着沉重的脚步路过那里时，他见到博洋站在一片外面透进来的光里，笔直地站着，周围的光像是格外璀璨，将博洋笼罩在其中。

好像很孤独，又不孤独。博洋总是一个人比赛着的。

博洋似乎感应到了羽生的目光，回头朝羽生挥手打着招呼，他偶尔会犯迷糊总是感受不到羽生看过来的目光，但一旦知道了就立即会有反应。

似乎从很早之前就证明他们是双向的，总会有回音。

博洋也总是笑着的，毫不顾忌地向所有人展示他温和阳光的一面，让人碰见他是开心的，根本没有人会抵挡得住这种温暖。羽生如是地想。

羽生就这样鬼使神差地走向了博洋——他本来想直接回去的，但是，没办法，身体好似不听使唤就靠过去了，像是磁块碰到了相吸的那一面，注定是要靠拢的。

那会他们还很客气，不过同场比赛多年，已经比大多数选手熟稔，有的没的话题都会聊上几句，主动聊起的都是羽生，而博洋会非常认真地回答，有时都快成了比赛以后必须走过的一遍流程——他们总会在一起聊着什么，或者不聊什么，仅仅地站在一块听着雨也可以。

从那个时候羽生就开始想，如果可以经常和博洋在一起就好了。

如果可以稍微地，让博洋不孤独就好了。

——其实这就是爱情了。

另一个人的幸福对你自己的幸福至关重要，这就是爱。*

“没去看烟火晚会实在可惜了——”

“说是可惜，是你自己要来陪我的昂……”

因为一点小感冒没心情出去玩的博洋打开房间的门让羽生进来，转头就倒在沙发上没精打采的。买了点小零食的羽生过去将桌上的东西摆好，十分歉意地说：“都怪我那天太激动了，本来是想不让博洋离开的，没想到一激动反而把我们两个人都拽进水里了……”

博洋适时地打了个喷嚏，证明了那天是有多糟糕——

那天在羽生面前说起那些话之后，两个人的心情都比平时要高涨一些，羽生更是激动地想拉住博洋让博洋再重复一遍刚刚的话，结果正到关键时候，外头响起了好几个人的说话声——是宇野和田中路过这里，恰好大家都休息地差不多，他们打算过来寻找落单的羽生和博洋，不曾想撞到了两个人正在袒露心扉的时刻。在保密恋情方面上达成一致的两个人顿时慌了神，互相想把对方藏起来当做无事发生，谁知下一秒宇野和田中就到了门口，手忙脚乱之下加上热气莫名渐浓，一下没注意，穿戴整齐的两个人就这般双双掉进了温泉里……

宇野和田中听见动静着急地拉开房间门，发现里头的浑身湿透的两个人以奇怪的位置泡在温泉里时，他们都看傻了，这件事也让所有人懵圈，大家都纷纷揣测在房间里搞湿身 play的两个人到底在干嘛or这就是好朋友的相处模式吗斯国一……

据说那天最后一个知道这件事的织田是心情最复杂的那一个，原因不知。

博洋因此得了小感冒，虽说只有一点点，但刚好成了他不去晚会的借口——拜托他才不要在大家面前被问“你和羽生那天是怎么回事”好不好，真的太难为情了。

羽生对此感到很愧疚，也翘了晚会跑来陪博洋。博洋表示无意见，除了如果能把买来的热牛奶换成冰可乐就好了。

气氛诡异地低迷起来。直到博洋提出打游戏和追番的提议，羽生说好啊。虽然两个人已经是30+岁的成年人了，但二次元和游戏是不分年龄的！

他们开始了吃吃喝喝打打看看的夜间生活，房间窗户是打开的，不远处可以看到转瞬即逝耀眼的烟花。羽生看了一眼窗外，起来将窗户关好，同时感叹地道：“只有一瞬的灿烂。”

有很多时候在很多方面，人也只拥有一瞬的璀璨。

快要睡着的博洋一激灵醒了，跟着看向窗外的烟火，他没听见羽生的话，倒是说：“好漂亮。下次一定要去现场看。”

羽生问他，“要是下次也看不到呢？”

博洋说：“那就下下次。”

“要是下下次也看不到呢？”

博洋又说：“那就下下下次。如果真想要看的话，时间这么长，总会想去完成心愿的。”

只要你愿意，连下一刻下一秒都是短的，只要你愿意，总会得到你想要的。

只要你愿意——

“博洋。”

“嗯？”博洋喝完牛奶咂咂嘴，看向忽然正经喊他名字的羽生，嘴上边还有一圈奶渍，正想舔掉却感觉身下沙发陷了下去，他茫然地一抬眼，对上了将他困在沙发上的羽生的眼睛，和曾让他魂牵梦绕的面容。

“博洋一定不知道，我想过很多很多……”羽生渐渐靠近博洋，将额头抵在对方的额头上，“我总在想一件事。”

“我是否有资格喜欢一个人呢？我在想这样的事。因为曾经努力地想要和博洋在一起，但却并没有那样的能力，这让我很难过。”

“我发现‘我想要和博洋在一起’这件事，以前的我好像确实是做不到的。虽然经历过很多场比赛，也明白‘想要’是不容易的、没有这么简单的事，可唯独有关你的一切，让我至今都不能释怀。”

说完后羽生没再说下去，房间里只有剩下电视里的电影台词声，正在放的是《怦然心动》。而博洋安静地听了许久，默默地抬起手臂抱住了羽生。

什么都先别说，先拥抱吧，用我们熟悉的方式。

他们感受着久未接触的身体和灵魂，通过温热的呼吸和紧贴的心跳而确认着过去无数个充满爱意的瞬间，在经历过这么多的纠结、挣扎，终于向自己的心妥协。

你想要他，这是没有办法骗人的、最真实的坦白。

“不会谈恋爱的是我才对，我从来也没向你告白过……好吧，是我不知道我到底算不算喜欢你。”眼眶有些红的博洋出声道，“本来我是想，如果你说我们不适合，那就到此为止吧。可我又舍不得……”

“我觉得你和我在一起的时候，我很开心，你也很开心。如果和我在一起你可以感到很放松很快乐的话，我很愿意这么做。但要是你以后和别的人在一起，我不知道你会不会更开心，如果会这样的话，我在想为什么那个人不能是我呢？”

我可以成为你的幸福吧。博洋是这样想的。

“我就想和你在一起。”博洋抱紧了羽生，“不管会不会谈恋爱，再谈一次也没关系，我就是想和你在一起。”

羽生感觉到他又再次为博洋心动了。无论是以前对爱情一窍不通的博洋，还是现在这个勇敢地向他一次次靠近的博洋，见他千千万万次，都会心动。

会不会谈恋爱又有什么关系呢？

我就是爱你，愿意为你继续爱下去。

我的爱情就是“愿意”，我愿意为你，发自内心地想要你幸福快乐，愿意为你接受一次爱情，愿意唤醒失效的、喜欢一个人的能力。

你愿意和我一起，继续学习爱这个命题吗？

“你要不要和我重新在一起啊？”

博洋双手捧着直点头的羽生的脸，问他，“你不是说应该要有一个吻的吗，我不懂，你教教呀。”

羽生忍不住笑了起来，好半天才控制住自己逐渐放飞的表情，他努力平静下来起身将博洋从沙发上拉起来，然后很正式很严肃地在博洋的额头上落下一个吻。

第一次感觉到被心上人亲吻的博洋摆手疑惑表示，“就这？”

紧接着他就被吻住了唇。

“大概不止这些，”终于忍不下去的羽生一把又将博洋推倒在沙发上压过去，“我们要学的可能还要好多好多好多——”

“总之！我真的等了很久了呢！”

很多个月后，全世界因为某两位著名花滑选手的公开恋爱宣告而沸腾了。

第一则消息是羽生选手拜托事务所发布在网上的关于结束单身生活，找到对象，并且这位对象是博洋选手的宣告。

啥？

谁恋爱了？

他和他恋爱了？

这则消息仿佛一块大陨石，先将地球人砸了个晕，而后地球人纷纷发表问号与疑问展开了为期两个月的关于羽生选手与博洋选手是如何从“不可能”到“成了”的恋爱调查，最后一大群记者争先恐后地抬着各种机器与长枪短炮试图堵住两位已经是教练的官宣主人公，逼得有家不能出的两个人不得不发表第二则消息。

第二则消息收录了来自热心伤心各种操心的冰迷们、吃瓜凑热闹的网友们和燃起八卦心的记者们的提问，代表发言人为羽生本人，礼貌并耐心地解答了重点问题。

“我的确是和博洋选手恋爱了，正在交往中。曾经我们之间发生过很多事情，但所幸我们最后还是走在了一起，我们都确认对方就是期待能够与之共度余生的那个人。谢谢各位的关注，也希望各位给予我们支持与祝福。”

视频里的羽生语气真诚，或许是正好在接受新的采访，特地穿上了西装打上了领带，结果被冰迷们吐槽这是随时准备好要去走红毯结婚吗？

“接下来回答记者的问题：是的，我们没有开玩笑。我们确实是最好的朋友，但这和我们谈恋爱没有矛盾。”

羽生弯起眉眼，格外认真地说下一句：

“我可以确认，这是爱情。”

回应视频发布的后一分钟，博洋的账号也发表了最新的回应更新——

“是的，这是爱情。”

亲爱的，我可以向全世界证明，这就是爱情。

——END——

*另一个人的幸福对你自己的幸福至关重要，这就是爱。  
——罗伯特•海因莱因《异乡异客》

**Author's Note:**

> “我们为爱还在学  
> 学沟通的语言  
> 学着谅解学着不流泪  
> 等到我们学会飞  
> 飞越黑夜和考验  
> 日子就要从孤单里毕业”  
> ——《爱情证书》


End file.
